The Lists
by SparkleDot
Summary: Mary and Alice decide to get their friend Lily to go on a date with James. They come up with a dare, knowing she will not turn it down. Their plan is to allow Lily to make many lists of embarrassing things. Lily agrees and eventually falls for James. R
1. YEAH!

**Disclaimer: I am not, and will never be, JK Rowling.**

Part One: The Plan

A brunette girl walked up the stairs, and pulled the 7th year boys dormitory door open. "Remus, Black, Pettigrew. We want to talk to you, so get you faces out of that magazine."

"I can't speak for them Mary, but I'm listening."

"Thank you Remus. The five of us have a big problem to deal with. Our closest friends can't…"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'the five of us'?"

"Well Black, if you had stopped looking at that magazine like I told you to, you would know what I meant. Also, apparently your IQ has improved, because this time I was only one sentence ahead of your brain. Congratulations." Mary walked over to Sirius and grabbed the magazine out of his hands. "I'm afraid that your magazine goes against school rules, seeing as how it has degrading pictures in it. It is my duty as a prefect to confiscate it."

"Now, back to business," Alice spoke as Sirius glared at Mary. "James clearly loves Lily, and Lily clearly thinks she hates him, but we know better. We owe it to them to find a way to get them together."

"Nor to mention ourselves," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, am I a violent person?" Mary spoke, glaring at him.

"Yes."

"Correct. Now, if you don't let Alice talk without interrupting her, I will get you for it. Understood?"

"Yes, Mary." He spoke in a defeated voice.

"Okay, now back to what I was saying. Mary and I have created a wonderful plan to get them to go on a date. It won't involve you to much, but it does involve a sacrifice from all of us. Are you guys going to help?"

"I don't see why not. I'm in." Remus shook Mary's hand.

"Me too, especially since it will get James to talk about something other than how he wishes Lily would like him back. He's getting pathetic." Sirius stuck his hand out to shake Mary's, but she just looked at it like it had fungus.

"I will never shake hands with someone as insensitive as you."

"Well, how about doing something a little more friendly?" Sirius smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mary ran from the dormitory screaming.

"What about you Peter?" Alice looked at the smallest boy.

"I'll help." Peter spoke in a creepy voice with a disturbing look on his face. Alice shuddered inwardly.

"Okay, well thanks for your cooperation. See you tomorrow. Bye." Alice started heading out of the room.

"Bye Alice." Remus was the only one who spoke. Sirius and Peter had started up a game of wizard's chess.

Alice ran down the boys' dormitory stairs, across the common room, and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory until she got to the room that she shared with Mary. "Okay, so we have the first part of the plan completed. Now we need to get Lily to agree, which shouldn't be too hard, because she never turns down a dare. Let's go over now, so we can finish this sooner."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Mary rolled off of her bed and headed for the door.

* * *

Lily was sitting in her room working on her homework that was due later in the week. She looked up as she heard voices in the heads common room. By the pitch of the voices, she could tell it wasn't James or his friends. _Good. How could I talk to him after what I saw him doing to Snape? Just because Snape said one mean thing to me, Potter has decided to make his life miserable. Like he has the right. Ha! _She got up and went to the door of her room when she recognized the voices. "Mary, Alice. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to hang out." Alice smiled.

"Okay, well I'm working on my homework, but I guess I can take a break. So, what do you want to do?"

"We have a dare for you. Do you accept?"

"It depends on what the dare is about."

"Ah. The thing is, we want you to make up your mind before you hear the dare." Mary's opened her eyes wider and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I accept. You do know that I can't say no to a dare. Now will you tell me what it is?"

"I dare you to make a list of things you want me, Alice, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus to do in exchange for you going on one date with James."

"That doesn't seem fair. Why doesn't James have to do a list?"

"He will do a list. Alice and I get to come up with the requirements for his list. The consequences for you not following through are that you have to go to the Slytherin common room and declare your love for Snape while wearing a chicken costume."

"Alright. When do I have to have the lists done by?

"One person will do their list each day until everyone has done theirs. You only have to write one list by tomorrow. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. James gets his list last, that way he will still be publically humiliated on your date. I'm tired, so good night."

"Night," Lily and Alice spoke at the same time. Alice and Mary left the room while Lily stood there watching them. She figured she might as well get started on the list, so she went over to her desk and made the first draft. It would be Peter's turn first, because she thought he was creepy, so she figured she might as well get it over with.

* * *

Half an hour later, James Potter walked into the heads common room. He had taken a walk, and then visited his friends. They had told him that the girls had a plan to get him and Lily together. As he looked around the room and spotted the red haired girl of his dreams, he could not help but hope that the plan would work.

**A/N: Reviews make me write faster!**


	2. WOW!

**Peter Pettigrew's List of Things to Do**

**Let Lily give you a makeover.**

**Go to class dressed the way that Lily told you to.**

**During school, if you see a girl who needs help, help her in a nice way.**

Part Two: The First List

When Peter saw the list on his bed in the morning, his eyes opened wide in fear. Why did she think he needed a makeover? He saw nothing wrong about the way he dressed. He concluded that she must be crazy. That made sense, seeing as how James had turned crazy as soon as he started liking her.

Oh well, getting Lily to like James was the only way for the boys to regain their sanity, and if this was all he could do then so be it. It would guarantee him protection from the Marauders, so he should do it. He looked at the back of the paper, and noticed that it had more written on it.

**Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room at 7 AM.**

He looked at his watch. Blimey! He was supposed to be there five minutes ago. He got ready quickly, not wanting to get James mad about being rude to Lily. As he left the dormitory, he looked at his friends sleeping forms and wished he could be sleeping too.

He walked downstairs, and was surprised to see that all Lily had with her was her wand. He walked up to her, and she tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. She spoke, "hold still, this should only take a couple of minutes." She waved her wand a few times, and then stepped away. "There, that's better. Don't forget the rest of your list. By the way, I put a spell on the paper that gives you a zap every time you don't obey the list." With that, she walked away leaving him standing there dreading the day.

When Peter got to his dorm, Remus and Sirius were just waking up. Remus saw Peter standing in the doorway through his half-closed eyes. "Who are you, and why are you in this dorm room? I didn't mean it to be rude, so sorry if it sounded that way." Remus's voice always broke in the morning.

"It's me, Peter." Peter gasped, because even he could tell that his voice was different.

Remus laughed, sitting up. "I can tell you aren't Peter, but just in case, turn into your animagus form."

Peter did as he was told, and Remus jumped as soon as he realized that he had been wrong. Remus quickly apologized, and Peter quickly accepted it.

They went downstairs as soon as Remus and Sirius were ready. Peter caught a glimpse of himself on the way out, and fought back tears. He thought he had looked and sounded so nice, but Lily had to ruin it. This made him mad at her.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily woke up and felt a soft object under her head. _That's odd,_ she thought. _The last I remember, I was writing the list to give Peter for the dare. How did I get to my room?_ She got up and quietly got ready. When she got to the heads common room, she saw James sitting there reading a book. He looked up when he heard footsteps. "Good morning Lily."

"Did you move me from my desk to my bed last night?"

"Yeah. I came in and saw that you were asleep, so I carried you to your room so you wouldn't feel stiff today."

Lily felt the need to ask one more question. "That was _all_ you did, right?"

"Of course." He sounded offended. Lily immediately felt bad.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him. She felt shocked at how much this simple act of kindness pleased her. Oh well, it was Potter after all. He was bound to start growing up sometime.

James was flying inside. Even though his broomstick was the best kind out, riding that was nothing compared to this. Lily had never been nice to him before, and she had certainly never thanked him before. He knew he wouldn't mind getting used to it. She told him that she needed to go somewhere, and left.

After a while, he decided to start heading over to meet the other Marauders. He ran into them about halfway there, but instead of Peter, there was some other guy. This new guy had short, straight, clean hair. He was wearing robes with a Gryffindor label. James found this strange. James knew just about everyone, and he had never seen this boy before. He found it even stranger considering that the boy was good looking. Even though he didn't recognize him, he still had a feeling that he knew the boy.

"James; Sirius, Peter, and I are heading down to breakfast. Do you mind joining us?" Remus smiled.

"Of course not." James hid his surprise at finding out that the mystery person was Peter. James had perfected hiding his emotions when Lily had first started rejecting him. He tried to pretend rejection didn't hurt him, but it really had. He had pride though, and the only way to keep his pride had been to pretend it didn't hurt him.

The four Marauders walked to breakfast, planning their next prank. They were so wrapped up in their plans that they forgot how different Peter looked until they got to the Great Hall. They quickly remembered when they saw many shocked and confused faces looking at them.

James's eyes automatically went to Lily out of habit. He saw her friends each give her a high five, and wondered what it was about. He decided to ask her later, and ate his breakfast.

His day was normal until Potions. It was the only class he had in which the teacher assigned seats. His assigned seat was next to Lily.

In the middle of class, a Slytherin girl dropped her book when her friend said something that surprised her. She dropped her book, and it landed with a thud. Peter had been obliged to go get it, but when he did, she sneered at him and made fun of him. Word had spread around the school earlier about Peter's makeover, so she knew who he was.

James and Sirius saw that Peter's feelings were getting hurt, so they got up and walked over to the girl. When they got closer, they realized who it was, and James had to restrain Sirius.

It was Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Black, who was teasing Peter. Sirius and Bellatrix had not gotten along at any point in their lives. Bellatrix looked up, saw her cousin, and sneered. "Well, if it isn't my lovely cousin. Wait, let's change that. I don't want to be considered related to someone like you. Someone who stops the progress of the greater good, instead of aiding it. Never talk to me again."

At that moment, Professor Slughorn entered the room from his office. James dragged Sirius away so he wouldn't get into a fight, and Peter scurried along after them. "Sirius, she's not worth your effort. Just let it go." James spoke quietly so that only he, Sirius, and Lily heard. Sirius realized James was right, and quickly started an argument with Mary, whose assigned seat was next to his.

"Macdonald, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Black, do you want to transfigure your brain into a water balloon? It would make you infinitely smarter."

"Hey, I'm smarter than a balloon!"

"That is about the closest to making sense that you have ever gotten. Do you want a certificate for that? Also, you are not smarter that a balloon. You are equal, seeing as how both your brain, and balloons, are filled with air."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"I don't know."

"Point proven."

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day passed by with few events. Before they knew it, Lily and James were patrolling the corridors together. James remembered about wondering why lily and her friends high fived each other, so he asked her. She replied, "oh, they were just congratulating me on Peter's makeover." She shrugged.

"You did a really good job, by the way." James smiled at her and her stomach felt suddenly light. She figured she had eaten too much.

At that moment, they turned a corner and saw Peter and Malfoy. The two looked as if they were having an argument. James and Lily found it very strange that Peter hadn't run away. They docked five points from both houses and told the boys to go to their dorms. The moment had been broken, and they soon after went to bed.

Peter was angry. How dare that mudblood take points from him! He was in the middle of talking to Malfoy about joining the death eaters. The marauders could protect him for the next few months, but not after. The Dark Lord could always guarantee him safety. He had been thinking about it a lot lately, and had made up his mind after Lily made him go to school looking bad for a day.

**A/N: I am going to be really busy for a while, so I don't know when I will get to write next, but I will aim for two weeks from now. Reviews will make me try harder to find time in my busy schedule.**


	3. SLAP!

**A/N: I understand your side of the story now, and will try to be more patient about reviews. This is my first fan fiction, so I didn't know how few reviews you get. Also, I am writing this story at the same time as a story on another website, so I was trying to update often, but I don't want to seem impartial, so I alternate. This led to me being kind of stretched thin, and that's why I got sad. **

**Sirius Black's List of Things to Do**

**Go all day without going into a broom closet with a girl.**

**Use pick-up lines on Mary until she either slaps you, or agrees to go out with you.**

**Go all day without pulling a prank.**

Part Three: The Second List

Sirius gasped loudly, and then jumped off his bed and onto Remus's bed. "Moony! She really is crazy. Look at what she asked me to do." Sirius had a look of pure horror on his face.

Remus read the list. "It's not that bad. At least it gets us one step closer to James being sane again. Think of it that way." He rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.

"I will look at it the way that I want to look at it. She must be crazy! How can I spend a day with no pranks _and _no kissing in broom closets? They are my two biggest hobbies. She can't just take that away from me. Does she not know what I have to do to keep my reputation?"

"What reputation," Remus mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, nothing." Remus had become a master at lying over his time in Hogwarts.

"Okay. Let's go down to breakfast." Sirius jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Remus rolled his eyes. Even when he was upset, Sirius still had to eat. But then again, if he wasn't like that he wouldn't be Sirius.

Remus and Peter quickly got ready and headed over to the heads common room. They found James sitting there reading a book. When he felt their presence, he looked up. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We have come to take you to breakfast."

"Why Remus, I didn't know that you liked me in that way. Even though I'm sort of flattered, I have to tell you that I don't swing that way. You should be able to tell this by the fact that I always talk about how I love Lily."

"Boy do we know that."

"Sirius, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Whatever. Anyways, I can't go with you. I'm waiting for Lily to get ready, and then we are going to walk down together."

"Okay. We'll see you then."

James went back to reading his book. He wasn't aware of the fact that Lily had been ready the whole time. She had heard every word that he had said, and had mixed feelings about it.

One part of her was internally rolling its eyes. That part will from now on be known as Bad Lily. Bad Lily thought that Potter was up to his usual tricks again. Bad Lily believed that it was impossible for James to tell the truth.

The other part thought it made sense. That part will be known as Good Lily. Good Lily thought that James was telling the truth. After all, he had asked her out for years.

Bad Lily and Good Lily got into a fight. Bad Lily threw a punch and knocked out Good Lily. Lily decided to wait a little while. After all, if Good Lily was right and he really cared for her, he should be willing to wait for her.

Good Lily woke up minutes later and sucker punched Bad Lily. Lily went out of her room and over to James. James looked up again and smiled at Lily. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

James put his book down and stood up. He started walking to the door and Lily followed him. As they entered the Great Hall, they saw a sight to behold. Sirius was sitting at a table not eating and looking longingly at the girls at nearby tables. He never had been in such a situation before. He basically was always either flirting or eating. James decided to talk to him.

"Sirius, what are you doing? Why aren't you going after some girl? You usually are always either kissing or eating at this time of day."

"He was told not to kiss a girl in a broom closet, and he's worried that if he kisses a girl at all, he will lose his ability to control himself."

James laughed. The boys finished their meal and walked to their first class right in front of the girls. When they realized that they were in hearing distance of each other, both groups started new conversations.

When they got to their first class, Transfiguration, they all went off in pairs; Alice found her boyfriend Frank, Remus paired with Peter, Lily and James sat together, and Mary and Sirius reluctantly sat together.

Sirius decided to put his dare into action. He had asked Remus for pick up lines, and had memorized them.

Sirius spoke, "damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"And you would have a clean record on that account."

"Excuse me, I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you."

"You are the most idiotic thing I've ever seen. I thought you would like to improve that a little by actually knowing something, how stupid you are."

"Good evening. May a thorn sit down amongst the roses?"

"Okay, just go outside, find some roses, and stick a thorn in them. Then never come back, so you can answer your own question."

"Hey, haven't I seen you before? I remember, it was in my dreams!"

"I've seen you too! In my worst nightmares."

"Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you."

"At least you finally admit you're crazy."

"Hi. I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?"

"Amnesia explains your loss of common sense."

"If beauty were a grain of sand, you'd be a million beaches."

"And you would not exist in any way, shape, or form."

"I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no. So what's it gonna be?"

"You gave me no choice. No! No! No!"

"Oh no, I'm choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!"

"Oh, poor boy! Professor McGonagall, Sirius says that he is choking and needs mouth to mouth. Can you administer it to him?"

Sirius fake coughed. "No Professor, I'm fine now."

Professor McGonagall glared. "Mr. Black, I highly recommend that you do not disrupt my class again or you will get a detention. Understood?"

Sirius nodded. After McGonagall started talking, he whispered again to Mary. "You are so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your family."

"Too bad I don't have a brother. Oh well, better luck with some other girl."

"Hi, my name's Right...Mr. Right."

"No, that amnesia made you lose even more of your brain. Your name is Mr. Wrong, Mr. Always Wrong."

"You must be going to hell 'cause it must be a sin to look that good."

"I think it is also a sin to be that stupid."

"Can you give me directions...to your heart?"

"I'm sorry, it is maximum security, and they know that you're forbidden to enter it."

By this point in time, class had ended and they were walking to their next class. Sirius continued trying to use pick up lines, but Mary always found a comeback. Finally he had only two left.

"You look like a big glass of water and I sure am thirsty!"

"Here you go." Mary thought _aquimenti._ Water sprouted from her wand into Sirius's face.

After he had cleaned it up, he continued. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"I would slap you."

He decided to try anyways, and found out that she hadn't been kidding. He touched the red mark on his face and tried to hide the pain. Despite this, he failed miserably. Mary started laughing, but Sirius didn't hear her laughter. Instead, he heard bells ringing and felt tingly at the spot where Mary had hit him. He thought, w_hy does it feel like this? It never feels like this when us Marauders fight._

He wondered about it all day, and finally came up with the answer before he fell asleep. He must have a crush on Mary.

**A/N: I know that it was kind of cliché, but I promise that Remus isn't going to like Alice, and neither is Peter. I will update next time that I can. The reason I didn't update this faster was because it wouldn't let me log in to fan fiction.**


	4. NO!

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who haven't noticed yet, I switched the content of the last chapter for Sirius's list (which in my opinion is the funniest list I have planned).**

**Remus Lupin's List of Things to Do**

**Agree to answer Lily's questions.**

**Agree to do whatever Lily tells you to do after aforementioned questions.**

Part Four: The Third List

When Remus woke up and saw the contents of the list, he wasn't very worried. He knew that Lily valued him as a person, though he was positive she wouldn't once she found out what he became once a month. He also knew that Lily would never be mean to her friends unless they told her to go out with James. He also knew that Lily found Peter creepy, and thought that Sirius was a waste of human existence, and that James was a bigheaded rascal.

He quickly got up and quietly went downstairs, so that he wouldn't wake Sirius and cause a huge fight for doing so without food. When he got to the common room, he saw that lily was sitting in one of the chairs facing the boys' dormitory, reading a book. He tried to make a little bit of noise while walking over to her, so that she wouldn't be startled when she saw him in front of her.

She looked up and smiled. "Okay, first things first. I have a few questions for you to answer."

"Alright, ask away."

"Okay. First off, does the name that Potter, Pettigrew, and Black call you have a relation to the fact that you're a werewolf?" Lily whispered the last word to make sure that they couldn't be overheard, because she knew that the only reason that Remus hadn't told her was that he felt inferior because of this fact.

Remus froze. He started internally freaking out about how Lily had found out. Had Snape broken his promise to Dumbledore? "What are you talking about? I'm not a werewolf." Remus winced when he said the last word, and as he spoke, his voice cracked. He was such an unconvincing liar, that he knew even before he finished talking, that Lily would never believe that statement.

Lily rolled her eyes. She had figured out that Remus was a werewolf _ages _ago, yet he still tried to deny it. "Remus, you know me well enough to know that I won't fall for that. I figured out who you really were back in third year. I don't care that you're a werewolf. You are still a good person, and my friend." She looked at him in a way that told him she was speaking the truth.

He realized that she was right, so he started to feel bad for snapping at her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course."

He decided to get the rest of the questions over with. "Okay, what's the next question?"

Lily continued on with the questions. "Have you ever gone on a date?"

"No. I don't believe that anyone could like a guy who isn't completely human. I don't want to burden anybody with having scars, emotional or physical, because of me."

"Remus, it's not your fault! You didn't ask to be a werewolf, it was an unfortunate coincidence. You need to learn that your true friends will not stop liking you when they find out that you're a werewolf. I understand that you don't want to have everybody discriminate against you, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't date. Any girl would be lucky to go out with you, even though you are a werewolf. You need to keep that in mind the next time you like a girl. By the way, do you like any girl right now?" Lily looked at him in a way that told him he couldn't keep it from her.

"I like a girl in Ravenclaw named Sally Gimlet. She's in my ancient runes class, and she is nice to me, but I'm pretty sure that it is just because she does not know my secret. She always smiles at me when I talk to her, so I'm worried that show might like me."

Lily laughed. "Remus, I'm sure that you are the only guy that I know who believes that it must a bad thing for a girl to like him. Why are you friends with James? Is it the whole 'opposites attract thing, because I can't understand why."

"Lily, why did you call him James? I thought that you only referred to him as Potter." Remus looked smug.

"Remus, you need to stop hanging out with the other Marauders, they are a very bad influence on you. I called him James because I have to share a common room with him, and I thought that our lives would be a lot easier if we remained on good terms. Don't try to make this into some big story about how James has wanted me for years and I played hard to get and this resulted in my change of opinion of him, because I saw what he could be like. I'm not in the mood to be falsely embarrassed. "

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"It sounds like you aren't so positive that you don't like him. I think that you are just trying to deny your true feelings in an attempt to feel like you 'won' the big argument about if you will ever fall for James. I'm not trying to get you to hate me, but I do think that it would do everybody a favor if you stopped pre tending that nobody thinks that you are capable of sticking to your word. We all know that, and we also know that it is possible for anybody to be wrong, even you. It would make all of us happy, the Marauders as well as your friends, if you stopped trying to act like you are way above James, and anybody who thinks that the two of you can ever get along, despite popular belief. We all know that you are capable of being stubborn; you don't have to try to prove this. We also know that James is a great guy, and if you ever find yourself falling for him, the end of the world has not come." He wrapped up his speech. Lily was in a state of shock, because she had no idea that Sirius had the capability to be that solemn. **(A/N: See, I purposefully avoided the pun that nearly everyone uses. I almost wrote it, but I stopped myself and came up with a synonym.)**

There was one other thing that none of the people in the room knew. Someone was listening in on their conversation, and had been from the very beginning.

**(A/N: To end the chapter here, or not to end the chapter here, that is the question.)**

Lily grabbed a piece of paper from the table and scribbled down something. She handed it to Remus. "Here, do what this says. It is the only thing that I want you to do for the rest of your list." She walked away, and Remus looked at the piece of paper.

* * *

Remus's hands started to shake as he walked. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this. Even though it was only a few feet, the walk felt much longer. He finally reached her, and he spoke the words that he was sure would be the death of him. "Sally, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" _Please say no. Please say yes. Wait, why am I contradicting myself? _This is what was going through Remus's mind as he waited for her reply.

She opened her mouth to speak.

**A/N: Okay, I know that I said I would try to have this up by the weekend, but I was extremely busy this weekend.**


	5. WHAT!

**Alice's List of Things to Do**

**Turn Frank into a monkey for a day, and act the same around him as you normally do.**

**Patrol the hallways pretending to be a prefect, and if someone asks what you're doing, tell them that your pet dolphin, Skunk, is missing.**

Part Five: The Fourth List

Alice was not happy. She would have accepted any other dare, but this was not something that she was willing to do. She had spent the last day trying to analyze how Lily felt about James. She knew that she had to do it for the sake of the sanity of everybody in the school, so she sighed and got up. She got ready quickly, and then went downstairs to the common room. She almost went upstairs when she got there. Someone was sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs, sniffling.

Remus woke up and thought about what had happened the previous day. His eyes started to water as he thought about Sally's reply. He remembered it as if it was yesterday, which, come to think of it, it was. He was really losing his sanity.

_Flashback_

_Sally opened her mouth and said words that caused Remus joy, fear, and sadness at the same time. "Remus, I'm sorry. I already agreed to go to Hogsmeade with someone else. Maybe next time." She smiled a sad smile._

_Remus started feeling embarrassed. He turned around and started walking away. He wasn't sure if anyone could tell how he felt by looking at his face._

"_Remus," he heard Sally's voice. He turned around, almost back at his seat. "I really am sorry."_

_End flashback_

He decided that he should get out of the dormitory. He couldn't risk Sirius finding him crying, or he would never live it down. He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Before he knew it, he had an emotional breakdown and all of his sadness about anything and everything came out as he cried. He cried because he was a werewolf, because he liked a girl who shouldn't be subjected to a werewolf, and because he could never live a normal life. He wasn't aware that he had an audience until he felt a couple of pairs of arms around him.

When he looked up, he felt awkward. There were two girls looking at him like they felt sorry for him. He wondered why Alice was doing that. He knew that Lily understood and felt bad, but he had barely spoken to Alice in his life. The only time that he had was when she asked him if he would be willing to help get Lily and James together. He felt thankful that so many people cared about him.

Lily woke up and closed her eyes. She didn't want to face the outside world. She had spent the previous day thinking about what Sirius said. She had thought that he was crazy at first, but now she had started to think that maybe he wasn't. She had a dream that James had taken her to a cave in a mountain that she had never seen before. He a=had food with him, and they started having a picnic. In her dream, she had felt very happy. That was when she realized that she might have different feelings than friendship for James.

As she finally opened her eyes, she decided to test this theory. She got up and changed clothes. As she was turning the doorknob of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes, she felt it move faster than she had turned it. She stepped back, surprised that the doorknob was moving on its own. Seconds later the door swung open, and she quickly covered her eyes at the sight before her. James was standing there, staring at her with a towel wrapped around his waist. His Hair was dripping wet, and steam was coming out of the bathroom. Lily thought that that must be the reason that her face felt hot.

She felt awkward. "Um, I'll just go now. Sorry." She walked away, embarrassed. She should have remembered that James used the bathroom between the bedrooms, and she used the one downstairs. She reached the bathroom, and a minute later, Alice came into the Head's common room. She was panting as she told Lily that she needed to go to the Gryffindor common room. Lily finished getting ready as they ran out.

James was in a state of confusion. He was trying to figure out if it was good or bad that Lily had tried to open the door as he was finishing his shower. Normally he would have thought that it was good, but he wasn't sure after seeing her hide her face seconds after seeing him. He didn't think that his stomach looked that bad, but apparently she thought so. He figured that he should start doing extra sit-ups and push-ups at Quidditch practice. He gained a little bit of confidence; because he had just had it proven to him that even Lily Evans wasn't perfect. It made him smile after all these years of her acting like she was.

Alice was nervous. She wasn't sure how to ask her boyfriend to let her transfigure him into a monkey. It wasn't one of those things that you heard of happening every day. She sat on the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dormitory. It was still pretty early, and only a couple of guys passed her before Frank got downstairs. She stood up and smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back. "Good morning."

She decided to get right to the point. "Do you mind helping me with this dare that I have to do?"

He didn't even consider any options. "Of course. What is it?"

"I have to transfigure you into a monkey for the rest of the day. I'll just tell your teachers that you were feeling sick but Madam Pomfrey was too busy."

"Ok." Alice suspected that he was very tired. She used this to her advantage. In a matter of seconds she had turned Frank into a monkey. She had to admit, he did make a cute monkey.

She carried on with her normal day. She pecked Frank-monkey on the lips, grabbed his hand and walked to the Great Hall. When they got there, everybody stared in confusion. Why was Alice walking to breakfast holding hands with a monkey? She didn't seem too bothered by that fact after a while, and she even started making jokes about it with her friends.

Lily had told Mary why Alice was walking around with a monkey. Mary had laughed so hard that all of the teachers looked over at the girls. Lily had smiled as if she was apologizing, and the teachers had looked away.

Before Alice knew it, it was the end of dinner, and she had to imitate a Prefect. She decided to patrol the Potions Corridor, because Professor Slughorn knew that she was one of Lily's best friends, so he wouldn't report her. It was quiet for about 30 minutes, and then she heard voices. The voices kept getting louder until she saw them standing in front of her. It was three Slytherins and a Gryffindor. She was very surprised at which people they were.

The Slytherin were Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Sirius' brother, Regulus. The Gryffindor was the one that surprised her the most, Peter Pettigrew. He looked exactly as scared as he was around James, Sirius, and Remus.

"What are you doing with them?" She could hear the wariness in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix spat back.

"I'm looking for my pet dolphin, Skunk. Have you seen her anywhere?" Her voice was flat.

The three Slytherins laughed. "They told me that they would use a curse on me if I didn't come with them," Peter spoke quietly, his voice quivering.

Alice wasn't sure if that was right or not. "Come on Peter, let's go." She grabbed his arm and walked away. They walked all the way to the common room in silence.

Lily was in a good mood. She couldn't wait until Alice told her about people's reactions. Untill then, she was curled up with a blanket in a beanbag reading a book for fun. She was right at a really good part when she felt a slight pressure on her arm. She looked up and saw that James was pulling the blanket back up, because it had apparently fallen while she was very focused on her reading.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to distract you." She could hear a hint of teasing in his tone of voice.

"It's okay." What was happening to her? Mere months ago she would have yelled at him for half an hour for messing up her concentration, and now she was accepting his apology. The world sure was a strange place.

**A/N: Okay, so I updated a little later than I expected, but I had a lot of homework. My spring break is next week, so I will try to update at least once then. If any of you have free time, please go onto my profile and read and review my other story. I looked at my stats and visitors page, and almost a hundred people have read it, but nobody has reviewed. It's about a line in the third movie, pertaining to Lily.**


	6. OW!

**A/N: Okay, I tried to write this when I had just watched one of my favorite shows, so hopefully it will be a bit funnier than the last chapter.**

**Mary's List of Things to Do**

**Try to swab a dog's mouth.**

**Clean all the Gryffindor boy's rooms because the house elf in charge is sick.**

Part Six: The Fifth List

Mary groaned. She thought that the first thing on the list was okay. She had always liked dogs, and had had a few growing up. She still had one at her house, and she was very sad when she had to leave him.

She wasn't unhappy about the first thing; it was the second one that bothered her. She knew how messy the Gryffindor boys' rooms were. She knew that the house-elves were willing to do anything for their masters, but she was no house-elf, and not one of the Gryffindor boys was her master, especially not the Marauders. She shuddered. What if their clothes were all over the place? She was grossed out by the thought. Who knew where Sirius' clothes had been.

She had reached her point of anger. "Lily," she said in an extremely angry voice. Alice was still asleep, so Mary didn't have to explain where she was going to anybody. She didn't see anybody on her walk to the Heads common room. She knew the password, so she didn't have to worry about asking Lily to let her in. She gasped quietly when she walked through the door.

When she had woken up with a list on her pillow, she had assumed that Lily was awake and up, but she saw that she had assumed incorrectly. Lily was lying across the couch asleep, and James was sitting in front of Lily with his head leaning on the couch asleep. Mary figured that it was in her best interest to not be there when Lily woke up, so she started walking out the door when James woke up.

James stretched and yawned, his eyes still closed, as he woke up. He felt something hit his hand, and he jumped up out of shock. _Did Snivelous pull a prank on me,_ he thought as he looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room. He heard a sound and turned around. Lily was laying there and she had snored. He smiled. He was so happy that they had become friends. She had talked to him the night before, while Alice was fulfilling the requirements of her list. Lily had told him that they were around each other often enough that it only made sense that they became friends. He was glad that she had been the one to initiate it, especially after what had happened the previous morning.

James heard a yawn and started walking towards his room. He didn't want to have to deal with a classic Lily scream-fest. Even though he liked her, he couldn't handle being yelled at by her, especially after they just became friends. He didn't want to jeopardize their new friendship.

Lily yawned as she wiped her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around, confused until she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She remembered that James and she had been talking the night before, so she looked down to see if James was on the floor, but he wasn't there. She wasn't sure why James had left, knowing that she had fallen asleep on the couch. It felt to her like a step towards how he used to be. They had really been getting along the night before, and he had even recommended that she put the list on Mary's bed at night so that she could sleep in. Not only that, but she had turned to him for ideas on what to make Mary do. She had a fake reason that she told him, of course. She said that they were going to play Truth or Dare, and she wanted to have some Dares ready.

Sirius was confused. Why did James tell him to turn into his dog form and go into the common room? He thought it was fun though, because all of the girls were standing around him petting him, talking about how he was cute. He had missed the end of his breakfast though, so he wasn't all that thrilled that he wasn't utilizing his eating time. All of a sudden, he heard a voice that made his tail wag.

Mary didn't understand how Lily got a dog into the common room, especially a strange dog. She walked over to it with some cotton swabs in her hand. "Hey boy!" She had looked really fast to make sure that it was a boy. She smiled as the dog turned around, wagging his tail. She patted the dog for a few seconds, and then stuck her fingers around the dog's mouth, making sure to put the dog's lips between her fingers and the dog's teeth.

She started to put the cotton across the dogs tong, and he started squirming. She held on though, and filled up the cotton swab with the dogs spit before taking the cotton swab and her hand out of the dog's mouth. The second she released her grip, the dog ran away at full speed. She put the swab between her fingers, and went back to breakfast, sitting next to Lily. "Hey," she said as she put the cotton swab next to Lily's breakfast.

Sirius was not in a good mood. Okay, so the girl he liked had hugged him, but he had never wanted her to hug him to keep him from running while she swabbed his mouth. He had hated the way that that cotton had felt in his mouth. It was even worse than the time that he and James had tried to see if they could swallow a spoonful of cinnamon in one go, and that had been one of his worst memories that didn't involve his family. He had really tried to be patient, but he didn't have much experience with patience, so he failed miserably.

He had to sprint to breakfast, changing back to his human form along the way, just to get the taste out of his mouth; it wasn't at all to get some food to eat. When he got to the Great Hall, he stopped and laughed. Lily and James were jumping up and down, screaming "EW!" They were pointing to a little white thing on the table. As he walked closer, he realized that the white thing was the cotton swab. This just made him laugh harder. James looked up and mouthed _why didn't you throw it away?_

After dinner, Mary went to the boys dorms, and asked the boys to get out. When they asked why, she told them that she had to clean. Some of the boys looked at her with pity, and others didn't appear to care. It took her three hours to get through the 1st through 6th years dorms. She closed her eyes and sighed when she got to the 7th years dorm. She knew that the worst was about to happen. As she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised. Sirius and Peter's stuff wads all over the room. She got all of their stuff put away and was about to make the beds when she heard footsteps. She tried to get the beds made as fast as she could, and just as she finished, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came into the room.

"What are you doing in our room?" Sirius smirked.

"Obviously not anything that you are thinking of."

"Then what?" She couldn't stand how he looked so smug.

"I had to clean your room for my list."

Sirius looked confused. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pay attention next time I talk. Remus, I hate to ask you to do this, but try to explain to this idiot about the lists. Apparently he is willing to do what anybody writes for him to do on a piece of paper without knowing why." She started walking away. "And I thought that he couldn't get any more stupid," she muttered.

**A/N: Okay, my friend gave me ideas that served as the base of the last couple of lists, but I adjusted them to achieve what I got to. If anybody has any ideas on what James should do in his list, put them in your reviews and I will put the ones that I like the best in the story, giving you credit. I already have one idea from ****siriuslyawesome, but the more ideas the better since I have none. I want one really embarrassing one though. In short, review and give me ideas for James' list, because it is next chapter, and I can't update when I have no ideas.**


	7. AHHHH!

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, there were more reviews than I expected, and that makes me happy.**

**And now for the credits: I used ideas from ****siriuslyawesome, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r, and 8racecar47; while adding my own twists. Okay, so that's all for now, and I hope you like it. **

Part 7: The Sixth List

The next week passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to give James his list. They had decided to wait a week because Mary and Alice were having trouble coming up with things that would satisfy Lily and Mary enough to alow James to go out with Lily. Lily needed it so that she had something recent to hold over James if he got arrogant on their date. Mary needed it because she always enjoyed a good laugh.

The other reason that they postponed it for a week was that they wanted James to do his list the day before the date, so that he would still be the recipient of jokes and people looking at him like he was crazy on their date. They also wanted to make sure that the date was at Hogsmeade, so they waited a week.

The only things that happened during that week were Peter hanging out with them more, the Slytherins snickering whenever Alice went by, and Sirius was mysteriously hiding from Mary. The middle one didn't surprise them, but the other two did.

Finally, it was the night before James would get his list, and Mary and Alice were busy trying to pick between their favorite ideas. Lily was sitting next to them, trying to slyly listen to what they were saying, and failing miserably.

They finally finished the list, and were wondering if it would be awkward to just walk up to James' room and put it on his pillow while he was sleeping. They figured that they might as well, so they started walking to the heads room. Lily followed them, saying that she was going to sleep. They were pretty sure that she would go into James' room after they left, so they put a spell on the parchment that made it so that James was the only person that could read it.

James woke up, stretching his arms and yawning. He was very glad that today was Friday, because he had overheard the girls saying that his date with Lily was the next day. His finger felt like his owl had scratched it with his talons, so he pulled his hand to his face to examine it. It was just a parchment cut, so he started getting up. He quickly wondered why there was a piece of parchment on his pillow, so he turned towards his pillow, picked the parchment up, and read it.

**James' List of Things to Do**

**Go to breakfast in the Great Hall in only a pair of hot pink boxers.**

**Whenever somebody says your name, sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.**

James groaned. He had spent his whole time at Hogwarts working on his popularity, and this would surely end it. Not only that, but he would be the laughingstock of the whole school, and the Slytherins would surely have a field day with this. The only thing that made him go through with it was the knowledge that if he did, Lily had to go on a date with him.

He went to his closet and looked to see what pair of boxers was his least favorite. He found a pair that he was sure Sirius had put in his trunk on the train when he was at the prefect meeting. They were light pink and said something like 'Barbie' on them, and had a picture of a doll. He was curious as to what this 'Barbie' was, but the immediate thought in his head was that Sirius would pay for putting those boxers in his trunk. He got his wand out and quickly changed the color of the boxers. He had a while before breakfast would start, so he laid out his robes for after breakfast. He grabbed his boxers and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom in his boxers, breakfast was starting, so he ran down the stairs to the great hall so that he could eat before anybody saw him. When he got there, the whole school was there. He walked in and heard the snickers and then he got knocked over. Girls were coming at him from all different directions, and he wished that they would just leave him alone so that he could eat his breakfast and change into his robes. He called out Sirius and Remus' names to get help with getting the girls off of him. Remus helped, but Sirius just sat there looking confused about why James didn't want the girls on him.

Finally, all the girls were off of him, and James ate his breakfast in peace. When he was getting up to sprint out of the Great Hall, he heard Lily say, "I bet you enjoyed the attention, didn't you?"

He turned around. "No. Why would you think I would?" He was offended and surprised that she still thought so little of him. After he spoke, he noticed that she blushed, but she didn't say a word.

Lily had woken up that morning after having a nightmare. She went into James' room to talk about it, but he wasn't there. His clothes were laid out, and she heard the shower. She knew that she probably didn't want to know what was going on. She went back to her room to get ready, and by the time she headed for the bathroom, James was gone. She wondered why he didn't wait for her. She didn't need him to walk with her or anything; it was just that she thought it was rude of him not to offer to do so.

When she walked down to the great hall and saw him in his boxers surrounded by girls, she got mad. Why had he changed back to the way that he used to be? He hadn't been as much of an idiot earlier that year as he had been other years. When she saw him surrounded by all those girls, she had an epiphany. She realized that she got mad because she liked James. This was a very hard thing for her to realize, that she liked someone who had been her enemy less than two weeks ago, so of course she wasn't very nice.

James ran from the Great Hall in a sad mood. He ran fast enough that he didn't hear McGonagall's voice when she yelled at him about his apparel. He got changed quickly, and finished just in time to start heading to his next class. He got there before the class started, and when the teacher got to his name on the attendance, Mary and Alice looked at him in anticipation, Mary had a big smile on her face. He started singing, and everyone in the class cringed at his bad singing voice. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. 'Just tip me over and pour me out!' I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true. Here's an example of what I can do: I can change my handle to my spout. Just tip me over and pour me out!"

Everybody in the class started looking at him like he was crazy by the time that he was done. Half the class was wincing with their fingers in their ears, and the other class was pointing to him and doing the cuckoo motion. Lily, Alice, Mary, and the Marauders were laughing really hard, and James glared at them. Friends weren't supposed to laugh at you when you were embarrassed!

This same thing happened during every class, and by the end of the day, whenever it got to the name before James', the whole class would shout. "The next person on the roster is here!" They were hoping that this would get them out of having to listen to James' singing.

After dinner, James and Lily went with their friends to the heads common room. Remus read a book. Mary, Peter, and Sirius talked about how embarrassed James was. Alice brought Frank, and the two of them were talking in the corner. Lily and James were figuring out when to meet the next day for their date.

Mary heard what they were talking about, and pulled Lily out of the room and out the door. On the way, she grabbed Alice's arm with her other hand. When she got to her room, she spoke. "Lily, you need to dress up for tomorrow, because we did not do those lists for your date to be boring. I am picking out your clothes, and Alice will do your hair and makeup. Nobody, not even the marauders, should have to go through what James went through without having a marvelous date to show for it."

**A/N: Okay, so I will _try_ to update next weekend, but I'm going on a trip next week, so I might not get a chance. As always, I appreciate your reviews, so tell me what you think.**


	8. THUD!

**A/N: I only felt it fair to warn you that from here on the story has bits of fluff, but it is under romance.**

Part Eight: The Date

James walked back and forth in the heads common room. He started to wonder how long it could possibly take girls to get ready for a date. After a few minutes of this, Remus got annoyed and pulled James onto the couch.

"You're going on a date, not getting engaged. Calm down." Sirius sounded partly annoyed and partly amused as he spoke.

"I'm just worried that she won't like our date, and she will never speak to me again." James sounded very worried, but Sirius still felt free to make a joke.

"You sound like a girl."

"I do not!" James sounded indignant.

"Actually, you do, especially with that last sentence that you said. Only girls talk like that." Remus gave James an apologetic look for siding with Sirius against James. James didn't seem to appreciate how they were siding against him.

"Why is everybody against me?!" James pouted and made an angry face like a toddler.

"Because you really talk and act like a little kid." James heard Lily's voice and turned around. He gasped in awe.

Lily was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that were tight enough to show that she was skinny, but loose enough to not be uncomfortable. Her jeans were bellbottoms. She had a tie-dye shirt on that fit her like the jeans.

She was wearing a little bit of makeup, which was more than she normally did. Normally she wore no makeup, so she really looked much more grown up and much better than she did in her robes.

James suddenly felt underdressed. He was just wearing his usual weekend wear. This was a pair of blue jeans and a shirt so baggy that the neckline went down so low that it showed the top of his chest. He hadn't told anybody, even the marauders, that this shirt had been his a few years before he started Hogwarts. He had weighed a lot more back then, but he had started playing Quidditch, which caused him to lose a lot of weight. His parents had enough money that he could replace his old shirts with many new ones, but he didn't want them to. Wearing those huge shirts showed him that he could do anything that he put his mind to. He kept wearing it over the years, especially when he asked Lily out. It had become symbolic of his chasing after her, and now that he got her, he wanted the shirt to witness the moment.

Lily looked at James. In those huge clothes, he looked as skinny as a stick. He didn't look bad at all though, so she wasn't ashamed of being there looking at him. He actually looked really fit, and she had to work to hide the fact that she was impressed. He really didn't look as bad as she had remembered that he had. She started blushing when he looked over and winked at her.

James was worried. All he had done was wink at Lily and she started turning red in anger. He really didn't understand that girl, but he supposed that it was the reason that he liked her so much.

He smiled at her and held out his arm, trying with all of his might to not show how nervous he was. "Shall we?" He was trying to imitate the gentlemen in movies that he had seen his mother watching when his father was at work.

Lily smiled. Who knew that James could act like a gentleman? She linked her arm with his, smiling. She felt like it fit for some odd reason. They started walking and didn't remember to look back for the others until they were outside of the castle, because they were each so absorbed in their own thoughts. When they did look back, they saw all of their friends standing in a circle about 50 meters behind them. The two walked beck because they noticed that Mary and Sirius appeared to be arguing, and the others appeared to be laughing, except for Peter, who looked weird as usual.

When they got back, they felt like they had fallen into a pensive. Sirius was asking Mary to Hogsmeade in the same way that James used to ask Lily, and Mary was turning him down in the same way that Lily used to turn down James. When Lily and James looked around at the other people in the group, they seemed to realize the same thing, and it was probably the cause of their maniacal laughter.

James saw it as a perfect opportunity to get Sirius back. "Good choice Mary. You wouldn't want to go out with a bed wetting thumb sucker." He smirked as Sirius realized what he said, and waited for the attack.

Sirius ran and tackled James. The two started wrestling on the ground and Lily and Alice tried to pull them off each other. They had no success until Remus started telling them that they were ruining Lily's date. As the two of them got up and brushed their clothes off, Lily high fived Remus for breaking the fight up.

James and Sirius apologized profusely to Lily, while she pretended to be angry. She stopped pretending when she couldn't contain her laughter at their reactions anymore. They started pouting, which only made everybody else laugh more. Laughter was like a disease with them, so before they knew it, James and Sirius were laughing too, even though they had nothing to laugh about. They all laughed so hard that they fell down. Peter was standing next to Lily, and accidentally fell down on top of her. She started getting creped out, so she looked at James with her eyes and tried to communicate that she wanted James to get Peter off of her.

James saw Peter fall on Lily and got a little jealous. He wanted to be the one that got to have fun with Lily. He internally breathed a sigh of relief when Lily looked over at him to get him to remove Peter. James stood up, flipped peter over, and picked Lily up in his arms. He ran towards Hogsmeade as Lily screamed for him to put her down. "Alright," he said as he put her down and immediately pulled her towards his chest to kiss her. He felt all the resistance that she had had towards him disappear. He had had his fair share of kisses over the years, but none of them could compare to this in any way. All of his senses wished that he could keep kissing her forever, but unfortunately he had to breathe. He pulled away reluctantly, his face shining with extreme happiness.

Lily could tell that she loved James after that kiss. It was…indescribably good. She didn't even want to put to words the feeling that she had, because words weren't good enough. She was so sad when they pulled away, but she used the opportunity to find another reason to laugh at James, and ran away.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I didn't update over the weekend, but I wasn't allowed on the computer. Also, next chapter is the last chapter; it is an epilogue that begins a week after this chapter left off. I'm going to try to write that in the next few days so that I can post it on Thursday, but I have a lot of tests this week, so please be patient if I can't update until the weekend. Lastly, I would appreciate some reviews, as always, and remember that it is part romance, so don't complain about fluff.**


	9. POW!

**A/N: Okay, so here is the end. I took so long to update, because this chapter was the longest by several hundred words and I prefer uploading long good chapters late to uploading crappy too- short chapters on time, but that's just me.**

Part Nine: The Epilogue

James and Lily acted a lot different towards each other in the following week. James was always smiling if Lily was in the room, and refused to talk to anybody else if she was present. Lily stopped screaming at James and started to subtly flirt with him. Lily wouldn't tell her friends what happened after she and James ran off, but her friends were smart enough to guess what had happened. Finally, six days after Lily's date with James, she was talking to her friends about how he seemed very different, and Mary saw her perfect opportunity.

"Has he changed enough for you to kiss him?" She spoke knowing that if that had indeed happened, Lily would blush heavily, everybody knew that. She watched Lily's faced carefully as she spoke.

"Of course not!" Lily denied it, still retaining the exact amount of pride that made it impossible to tell her friends, just in case they decided to tease her to death, which she was pretty sure that Mary would do.

Mary and Alice rolled their eyes. Lily would never change, except when it came to liking James. That one had been very unexpected. So unexpected, in fact, that the twins from Hufflepuff that always made bets and lost, had said that it would happen. After they said that, nobody believed that it could happen until a couple of months ago. Nobody knew why they were always wrong, but for some reason, they were.

Mary couldn't hold her remarks in any longer. "Ha ha. You _did_ kiss James. I knew it." She started dancing around, pointing at Lily and chanting, "Lily kissed James. Lily kissed James."

"Shut up. " Lily said, throwing a pillow at Mary. "You don't have to tease me about it, or I will start teasing you about your fight with Sirius, and how you totally subconsciously like him." Lily smiled evilly.

"I don't like him," Mary said.

"I think that the echo is really slow, it must be very tired to travel that slowly. It took so long that what it says became false." Alice spoke in a serious, philosophical voice.

"What?" Mary and Lily spoke at the same time, tilting their heads with confused looks on their faces. Unfortunately, they both tilted their heads towards each other, so their heads smacked together with a loud "CRACK."

"OW!" Lily and Mary shouted as they jumped away from each other. They started laughing so hard that they didn't make a sound. They only stopped laughing when Alice shushed them, and they heard someone coming up the stairs to Lily's room. The girls were wondering who it could be until they heard a knock on the door before James ran into the room over to Lily.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Why did you think that I was hurt?"

"I was downstairs working on my Potions essay when I heard a really loud CRACK. I could tell it was coming from your room, so I started worrying that something might have happened to you. Seconds later, I heard you scream, so I knew that something must be wrong, and I put my essay down and ran up here as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if you would get mad at me if I didn't knock, so I did but I didn't want to wait outside and not do anything if you were hurt, so I walked in. I hope that you're not mad at me for not waiting for you to let me come in, but I think that you can understand why." James spoke so fast that he was panting by the end of his speech.

"You should know by now that I can take care of myself, after I turned you down that many times with a variety of comebacks." Lily spoke softly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel protective of you. Actually, the time that I liked you but you rejected me made me even more protective."

Mary and Alice had a feeling that it wasn't a moment that they should be there for, so they quietly left the room as Lily and James were staring at each other.

James broke the silence after a few minutes. "Lily, do you want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

"No." Lily spoke just to get the satisfaction of knowing how much she could affect James. She was just kidding though, she liked him back, but that didn't take the fun out of joking at James' expense.

James looked sad. "Okay, never mind." He turned away and started walking out of the room. Lily knew that her joke had gone too far, and she started chasing after him. She walked in front of him and put her hand out to stop him.

"Wait, I was kidding. I do want to go on a picnic with you." She had an apologetic look on her face.

"You tricked me?" James pretended to get mad before he started tickling Lily. She laughed so hard that she fell over on top of him, and she started tickling him back. They ended up rolling across the hallway tickling each other until they heard footsteps and the door to the heads common room opened. Unfortunately, it was Sirius, so they knew that they were never going to live this down.

"Oh, I see that I was interrupting something. I'll just go." He spoke and then mouthed 'congratulations' to James. He left the room and James could feel his hands turning to fists. Lily could feel her face turn bright red, and she stood up, trying to brush the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke quietly as she headed back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

James decided to see Sirius to have a 'talk' about what Sirius said and implied in front of Lily. It had made her uncomfortable, so Sirius must pay! He stormed to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, Sirius was standing in a corner whispering to Remus and Peter. James walked over, grabbed Sirius by the wrist, and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked James as he started walking in a random direction. He finally realized that the direction wasn't so random when James started pacing with him and a door appeared.

James led him into a room and shut and locked the door behind him. Once that was done, James started yelling.

"Why did you have to do that? We were flirting for the first time in a long time and all of a sudden you had to start teasing her, and she got uncomfortable and walked away. I think that she likes me now, and you might have affected that." James' voice had lowered before the last sentence.

Sirius felt bad. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to joke because I thought that it was amusing. I won't do it again." James said nothing, but opened the door and walked out.

* * *

The next day, James woke up very early for a Saturday. He got up and went to the house elves to ask them if they would mind filling a picnic basket with food. They said yes, and he handed them the basket. He walked back upstairs and waited in the heads common room for a while. After about 15 minutes, he figured that the house-elves would be done with the food by the time he got down there, so he started walking back down. He was right, and he thanked the house-elves and went to the Gryffindor common room where he had told Lily to meet him. Five minutes later, she walked through the entry.

He had thought that he would get used to the way he felt when looking at her, but for some reason she looked much better to him when they were on a date. He smiled at her as he walked up to blindfold her.

He walked towards his spot holding her hand so that she wouldn't get lost, or so he told her to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. When they got there he told her that they had arrived. He untied her blindfold and heard her gasp.

They were on top of one of the nearby mountains, and they could look over the edge and see the castle below. After looking for a few minutes, their stomachs growled and they sat down to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both full, and James decided to bring up the reason that he took her there. He casually brought the subject up; at least he thought that it was casual.

Here's how he said it: "Lily, I've liked you for years and I was ecstatic when I found out that you liked me back. I have a question for you that I've wanted to ask you for a long time." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry James, but we haven't been dating long enough to get married."

"Wait, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me."

"Oh, yes."

"Was that a yes?"

"Hmm, let me think about it. Yep, it was a yes." Her voice didn't sound anywhere near as happy as she felt, but James could still tell. He leaned over and kissed her just like he had a week previously. It felt exactly the same to both of them too.

When they broke away, they smiled then laid down staring at each other for several minutes. They eventually started talking, and talked about how they had felt about each other over the years. By the time they were done talking, it had started to rain. Lily did the waterproof charm on both of them, and they walked hand in hand to the castle smiling.

When they got back, the others only had to take one look at them to guess what had happened. After a few minutes, Lily started getting cold, so James took her to the heads common room and changed some books into blankets so that they would be warm as they cuddled up by the fire.

* * *

The two of them had a pretty good relationship from then on, better than most. Some thought that it was because they had gotten rid of their bickering before they were going out. I'll leave it for you to decide.

In case you are wondering what happened to the pieces of parchment with the lists written on them, I will tell you. As the seventh years were packing up to leave Hogwarts for the final time, the marauders, Mary, and Alice found long lost pieces of paper under their schoolbooks. The girls called a meeting of the group, and they all gathered together that night. Lily and James didn't want to get rid of them, but nobody knew what to do with them. Finally, Lily remembered a spell she had learned over Christmas break. This spell allowed the user to make it so that only a relative of certain people could open or use something. They turned a candy wrapper that they found in Peter's pocket into a box with Lily and James' initials. They put the lists into that box, and Lily preformed the spell.

Months later, when Lily and James got married, they put the box in their closet. Two years later, when Voldemort blasted their house into pieces, the box was blasted with the rest of it, and their son never got to see it like they had hoped. They didn't realize that sometimes mystery is more interesting than the actual facts.

**A/N: Okay, so that was the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't avoid reviewing just because it's over. Just so you know, I had fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it. I'm not writing 'the end' because it will be labeled as complete as soon as I finish uploading it, and that should make it clear enough.**


End file.
